I dont know what is the concept of love anymore
by vnsmk
Summary: Hanya kisah romantis yang tidak seindah di dunia dongeng. Berkali-kali mencinta namun bahagianya tak tahan lama. Warning inside! Ini akan jadi multi chapters dan multi pairing.


Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. And this fanfic belongs to me.

 **Warnings** : typo(s), EYD tapi belum disempurnakan. _Maybe absurd._ Well, read at your own risk.

Chapter 1: the day all are broken.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam dan alis yang tebal tampak sedang duduk diam diatas tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sedari malam mengusik pikirannya. Kasamatsu Yukio namanya. Dia adalah seorang yang cukup cerdas, tidak jelek, dapat diandalkan dalam olahraga terutama basket, dan punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang baik. Sekarang pemuda itu kuliah semester 3 di Universitas Tokyo jurusan Psikologi.

Dari pemaparan singkat diatas bisa dibilang banyak yang tertarik dengan Kasamatsu. Entah sekedar suka, kagum, nyaman, atau beneran jatuh hati. Kehidupan romantisnya tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Tak usah membayangkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis cantik ataupun manis. Selain dia sangat kikuk terhadap perempuan, dia juga homo. Semua histori hubungan romantisnya dengan laki-laki. Tepatnya sejak SMP dengan _sahabatnya_ sendiri—Yoshitaka Moriyama. Dan pemuda itu lah yang membuat Kasamatsu _kacau_ seperti ini.

Kasamatsu dikenal sebagai sosok yang tidak banyak bicara namun tegas dan _sedikit_ kejam. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu hobi uniknya yaitu suka dengan manga ataupun anime yuri. Itu loh komik atau animasi buatan Jepang yang ceritanya menceritakan hubungan antara perempuan dengan perempuan baik dalam konteks romantis maupun seksual. Sampai sekarang pun Kasamatsu masih suka.

Nah, dari dunia yuri itu lah Kasamatsu mendapatkan banyak teman dunia maya. Moriyama menjadi salah satunya yang berlanjut ke arah yang lebih intens dan serius. Hubungan mereka diawali dengan saling berbagi referensi untuk _asupan_ yuri sampai entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka menjadi sangat saling nyaman untuk berbagi hal-hal personal.

Bagi Kasamatsu, Moriyama adalah sosok sahabat sekaligus kakak untuk dirinya meski terkadang Kasamatsu merasa ada perasaan yang berbeda untuk sahabatnya itu. Tapi Kasamatsu selalu berusaha mengenyahkannya. Karena yang dia tahu dia homo dan Moriyama adalah lesbi. Terlebih lagi Kasamatsu pun bersahabat baik dengan pacar Moriyama.

Lima tahun sudah Kasamatsu bersahabat dengan Moriyama. Dan dapat dikatakan hubungan mereka terasa menjadi semakin ambigu saja. Ambigu dalam artian keduanya bingung hubungan macam apa yang mereka jalani. Mereka sama-sama punya pacar namun hubungan mereka dapat dikatakan lebih dari pacaran. _Chatting_ setiap saat. Khawatir satu sama lain melebihi kadar wajar. Saling cemburu. _And not to mention how happy Kasamatsu is when he's talking to Moriyama. And Moriyama said the same._ _But both claimed that they are soul mate not couple because each of them have lovers._

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Kasamatsu. Sejauh ini hubungan mereka hanya berdasarkan _chatting._ Dengan alasan saling menjaga identitas personal masing-masing. Tetapi Kasamatsu merasa sudah terlalu banyak apa yang mereka bagi satu sama lain dan bukan ide yang buruk untuk meningkatkan kualitas interaksi. Bertemu secara langsung misalnya. Toh sama-sama di Jepang hanya beda kota. Tetapi Moriyama menolak dengan alasan bahwa hal itu dapat merubah semuanya.

Saling adu argumen pun tak dapat dielakkan sampai akhirnya mereka berantem cukup hebat. Dan Moriyama memutuskan mengalah dan membongkar semuanya.

 _ **Aku, Retsu, tidak nyata (nama palsu Moriyama). Asuna (pacar Moriyama) juga tidak nyata. Kirei, Hirai, Mito, dan semua yang lain (sahabat-sahabat Moriyama) tidak nyata. Semuanya adalah skenario yang ku buat.**_

Kasamatsu hanya bisa mematung saat melihat tulisan itu di layar ponselnya. Entah memang otaknya berhenti bekerja atau dia _denial._ Kasamatsu tidak terkejut, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sering berpikir bahwa sahabat dunia mayanya itu tidak nyata. Tapi selama ini dia memutuskan untuk menikmati momen yang ada sampai nanti tiba waktunya.

 _ **Lalu siapa kau?**_

Begitulah balasan Kasamatsu setelah hampir beberapa menit terdiam.

 _ **Moriyama. Namaku Moriyama Yoshitaka. Aku laki-laki 21 tahun. Anak kedokteran di Universitas Kyoto.**_

BOOM!

Laki-laki.

i.

 _ **Aku minta maaf. Konsekuensi apapun ku terima termasuk jika kau tak mau berteman denganku. Pembohong sepertiku pantas mendapatkannya. Meski sangat berat.**_

Kasamatsu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia kecewa. Sedih juga. Sekaligus lega. Tak pernah terbayangkan pula olehnya untuk berpisah dengan Moriyama. Benar-benar seperti belahan jiwa. Bayangkan. Lima tahun.

Kasamatsu sangat sayang terhadap Moriyama. Entah sayang seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas sayang itu cukup untuk membuat Kasamatsu tetap menerima Moriyama dihidupnya. Bahkan Kasamatsu merasa Moriyama tidak membohonginya, namun kebetulan saja dia bertemu dengan Moriyama dan masuk kedalam skenario yang dibuat. Jadi sebenarnya Moriyama tidak punya intensi berbohong. Dia hanya punya dunia lain saja.

Atau itu bukan tanda sayang tapi bodoh. Bodoh itu kadang merupakan komponen terbesar dalam sayang bukan?

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan membicarakan semuanya. Mulai dari alasan Moriyama melakukan semua ini sampai hal-hal kecil secara mendetail. Dan setelah itu pun hubungan mereka berlanjut seperti biasa. Saling peduli, memperhatikan, mengkhawatiri, mencemburui, dan sikap-sikap ambigu lainnya yang tidak wajar dalam konteks sahabat meski sedikit _awkward_ awalnya.

Belum ada dua bulan berlalu, masalah baru pun kembali muncul.

Keduanya saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing dan berakhir dengan Kasamatsu meminta status yang jelas. Bukan sebagai sahabat, kakak, _soul mate,_ atau apa pun itu. Kasamatsu ingin Moriyama sebagai pacarnya.

Kasamatsu adalah sosok yang sedikit kaku. Termasuk dengan pemikirannya. Dia tidak suka dengan hal yang abu-abu. Baginya segala sikap dan perilaku Moriyama kepadanya lebih-lebih dari sosok seorang pacar, kenapa tidak pacaran sekalian?

Tapi Moriyama menolaknya. Karena pada saat itu dia punya pacar. Oh ya Kasamatsu juga punya pacar kok. _See? How sick is that?_ Kan sudah di bilang, kalau jatuh hati ya tidak bisa pilih pilih.

Keduanya keras kepala. Tidak ada yang mengalah.

 _And both leave for good._

 _Sad ending._

 _How pitiful to see such a deep connection for years are gone._

Keduanya sama-sama sakit tapi keduanya sama sama keras kepala. Jadi ya nikmatin saja. _Maybe it's true that time will heal everything. Or if it's not healed, just accept it as a incurable scar._

Owari.

.

.

Haha ini apa. Hanya terlintas dan sedang butuh menulis. Ini bisa jadi cerita yang panjang ataupun singkat. Tergantung yang jelas. Dan ke depannya karakter-karakter lain mulai muncul. Semoga suka ya, atau setidaknya baca ini ga membuang waktu kalian.


End file.
